


Everything I Do

by Crystal1eye



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal1eye/pseuds/Crystal1eye
Summary: Questa storia è nata sentendo la canzone di Bryan Adams "Everything I Do".Rappresenta quelli che secondo me sono stati i pensieri di Ikki quando si è trovato davanti suo fratello posseduto da Hades, che gli chiedeva di ucciderlo...Spero vi piaccia!!!Cry





	Everything I Do

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for   
You know it's true   
Everything I do - I do it for you

  
Fin dalla fine dell’addestramento, fin da allora, era stata un’odissea di battaglie e guerre, alcune provocate da lui.  
Non riusciva a credere di avere il grave compito di fermare Hades, di uccidere suo fratello, il suo fratellino, dopo che aveva passato la vita a proteggerlo per rimediare ai suoi errori.  
Il suo cuore sanguinava, mentre si preparava a colpire, non poteva farlo, sapeva di aver tentato di ucciderlo altre volte, in passato, ma... in quel momento non poteva farlo.  
Era il suo fratellino!  


Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more   
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you   
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you

  
Che, pur di non perderlo, era diventato cavaliere, senza desiderarlo davvero, aveva combattuto!  
 _  
Lui  
_ aveva combattuto per salvarlo!  
Si era sacrificato perché fosse salvo e al sicuro!  
Non poteva ucciderlo!


End file.
